


Mated

by knen



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Scenting, i cant believe i fucking wrote this, like super light...just domination and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knen/pseuds/knen
Summary: "I wasn't aware that your heat started today." Naruto said, smirking and his voice was dripping with alpha. Please please please.“Me…oh.” A gasp as Naruto’s scent grew stronger, hotter, alpha. “Me neither.”





	Mated

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic please be nice. Un betad. ABO's hot but nobody can know I think that
> 
> Almost nobody writes Omega Sasuke/Alpha Naruto so I took it upon myself. Again, first smut fic, so I hope I did well!

He was so empty right now.

Sasuke felt his emptiness like a physical thing and god he just needed something _(other than his fingers)_ inside of his ass now now _now._ He wanted to be slammed against the wall and fucked until he can't see anything but hot white. He wanted to feel the knot of his alpha growing larger inside of him, wanted that fullness so fucking badly. He wanted to suck his alpha's cock dry and sit on his face. Where was Naruto? Thinking about this wasn't making Sasuke feel any kind of relief.

But _God_ he wanted Naruto to pin him down, scent him, mark him, make him beg to be filled with his alpha cock and then fuck him all night long.

Sasuke moaned at the thought. His legs were so wet, slick flowing out of his ass. God where _was_ his alpha anyways? Of course the one time when Sasuke needed him the most was the one time Naruto was busy.

God Sasuke was _so_ ready for nice juicy yummy alpha cock. Did Naruto know Sasuke's heat started today? Surely not, or he would've stayed home. Sasuke himself had thought he had a few more days before it began. Sasuke groaned. The four fingers he was rapidly thrusting into his hole just weren’t enough, weren’t right, weren't  _Naruto,_ and Sasuke had been unable to track down any of their special heat toys before losing all coherent thought other than his _need_ to make a nest and be fucked. He couldn't hold out anym-

The scent hit him like an ocean wave. Crashing into him and rolling over him. It smelled of the ocean, warmth, and of gingerbread. It smelled of alpha. And not just any alpha- it smelled of Naruto.

Oh God Sasuke was so _wet._

If Sasuke could smell Naruto, then his alpha could most certainly smell the fact he was in heat. And sex when Sasuke was in heat was some of the best sex they ever had. Sasuke couldn’t suppress the moan of delight that escaped at the thought.

Naruto's scent was getting stronger, closer.

_Bang!_

Sasuke heard the front door burst open and shivered. He would come out to greet his husband if it weren't for the fact he physically could not bring himself to move from the nest he'd made out of blankets. He was so empty and wet and leaking. "Aaaaah," Sasuke keened, pressing one blanket between his thighs and grinding against it, desperately. _Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto._

The bedroom door opened and Sasuke moaned, spreading his legs wide on instinct.

Naruto stood in the doorway, tall, handsome, and lusty.

"I wasn't aware that your heat started today." Naruto said, smirking and his voice was _dripping_ with alpha. _Please please please_.

“Me…oh.” A gasp as Naruto’s scent grew stronger, hotter, _alpha._ “Me neither.” Naruto still wasn’t coming any closer. “Please-“

“When did it start?” Sasuke felt the bed behind him dip down with Naruto’s newly added weight.

Sasuke was incredulous. Why was Naruto asking questions when he should be fucking him? Idiot.

“If you’re gonna talk like that, maybe I’ll just let you wait out your heat without me.” Naruto said darkly  and Sasuke realized he’d called Naruto an idiot out loud.

“No! No.” A deep breath. “I’m sorry, just-“

But all of Sasuke’s words were lost as Naruto finally _finally_ touched him, grabbed his hand, and Sasuke’s skin felt so hot, burning. Naruto leaned down until his chest was pressed against Sasuke’s back, and Sasuke couldn’t stop the excited mewl that escaped his mouth.

Naruto leaned down and licked the shell of his right ear. “You’re such a slut.” Naruto chuckled, and Sasuke wanted Naruto’s knot inside him _now._

“Yes! Yes.” Sasuke was gasping for air, for more of his alpha _(His!)_ for more contact, for more of that gingerbread scent. He threw his head down, exposing the right side of his neck and his scent gland.

“You’re so needy.” Naruto said, but Sasuke could hear the incredibly faint signs of need in Naruto’s own voice. The way it shook, the way he too was taking deep, albeit less desperate than Sasuke’s, breaths.

Naruto bit into his scent gland and Sasuke saw white.

“Mmmah!” Sasuke tried to get away and press further into Naruto’s mouth at the same time. Naruto sucked, nipped at the gland and Sasuke felt his entire body shudder, saw dots at the edge of his vision.

It felt so good but it would feel so much better if he wasn’t so _empty._

“Mine.” Naruto growled low, as he continued to nip at the gland, and Sasuke wanted to come from the alpha in the single word.

“Yours.” Sasuke moaned. Why wasn’t Naruto inside of him yet? “Yours yours yours. Inside! Pleas-“

“Patience my pet.” Naruto growled, and he grabbed Sasuke’s right hand which was still thrusting into his hole, and slowly pulled it out.

Sasuke sobbed, honest to God tears forming in his eyes.

“No no no no no.” Naruto was so cruel. The fingers hadn’t been much, nothing compared to a knot, but it’d been _something,_ and Naruto had just taken that away.

Sasuke’s ass lit up on fire, sharp pain overtaking his body accompanied by a loud _slap!_

“Who’s in charge here?” Naruto said, and Sasuke could _hear_ the smirk he was sure was on the alpha’s lips.

“You.” Sasuke gasped, pressed his ass further up towards Naruto who _still had his stupid clothes on_ . “Please, alpha... _Need-“_

Suddenly Naruto’s fingers were in finally finally _finally._ “Oh!” Sasuke moaned. Wet wet wet.

“It’s amazing how wet you are. Always amazing.” Naruto panted into his ear before sucking on Sasuke’s scent gland again, the pressure seeming to go straight to Sasuke’s leaking member. Sasuke thrust back onto the fingers, wished it was Naruto’s cock, his knot. It was still so _empty_.

“Flip over.” Naruto said, pulling his fingers out, and Sasuke rushed to obey, alpha permeating the tone. Even if it hadn’t been, Sasuke would’ve listened. Wanted to please Naruto, master, alpha.

Sasuke turned around, finally _seeing_ Naruto’s face for the first time during this session. Naruto grinned, but it wasn’t the normal sunny grin Sasuke’s mate gave him after he made a joke. It was a wolfish grin, teeth slightly sharp, pupils slit.

“Oh God.” Sasuke moaned quietly, eyes still watering, panting, in and out and in and out.

“You’re gorgeous.” Naruto said, that same hungry grin on his face. “So gorgeous when you come undone for me.” Sasuke sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks, because Naruto was here and he just _wasn’t fucking him!_ Naruto shoved his fingers back into Sasuke’s hole, and Sasuke arched his back, gasped and grabbed onto Naruto’s shoulders.

“Naruto!” Sasuke whined, as he tried to use his grip on Naruto’s shoulders to push himself back onto the pistoning fingers inside of him. It would be better if it were a knot. Naruto’s knot.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of his right nipple being pinched. “Ah!” Sasuke gasped. His nipples always got swollen in heat. Sometimes if he was lucky Naruto would suck on them until they released milk. But he didn’t want that right now. Sasuke wanted-

Naruto licked the now pebbled nipple and nipped on it in the same way he’d nipped on Sasuke’s scent gland. The hand that wasn’t currently fingering Sasuke _(The hand that was currently not enough not enough not enough)_ moved to pinch his other nipple, rolling it between his fingers as he sucked on the other.

“Oh!” Sasuke pressed his chest up into the mouth. It felt so good, hot and wet. Naruto sucked on the nipple and Sasuke whimpered. The suction was too much, he just wanted...Just wanted-

“Your tits are the hottest thing...” Naruto muttered as he moved to lathe the other nipple with his tongue.

“Naruto…” Sasuke mewled at the several ways in which he was being stimulated. It was too much but it was not enough at the same time. “Knot!” Sasuke gasped, because yes Naruto was fingering him but Sasuke just wanted Naruto to knot him, wanted Naruto’s thick alpha cock inside of him. It was what he’d been asking for this whole time. “Knot...Want it...Need…”

“Hmm…” Naruto hummed, still moving his fingers in and out of Sasuke. It felt like less and less each time he did it. “Yeah… I Think that’s been enough teasing.”

Sasuke wanted to say “No shit,” but he was too wrapped up in the understanding that Naruto was finally going to fuck him. His alpha was _finally_ going to relieve the overwhelming emptiness inside of him.

“Please…” Sasuke said, and he spread his legs as far as he could as Naruto slowly withdrew his probing fingers and Sasuke was immediately overwhelmed by how completely empty he was again. “Want it. Want your cock inside me.”

Naruto pulled off his orange t-shirt _(Had he really been clothed this whole time?)_ and grinned, the same feral alphaness rolling off of him in waves. Sasuke was still sobbing, tears still rolling down his cheeks. It _hurt_ how empty he was. Naruto was…

Naruto unzipped his pants and rubbed his member through his orange briefs. Sasuke whined desperately. Even now when he was so close to finally having the emptiness be filled, Naruto was dragging it out.

“Please.” Sasuke said, desperate. “Please stop making me wait.” His alpha. His lover. Naruto. His. Sasuke pulled the globes of his ass apart, and felt his entrance twitching. Naruto laughed, his usual sunny laugh. He pulled down his pants and his cock sprang out. Red and angry with arousal. _Huge_ as usual. Sasuke felt more than saw Naruto position the head of his cock at Sasuke’s wet, quivering entrance. Naruto grinned as he pressed just the head inside, causing Sasuke to let out a painfully choked noise. Then Naruto suddenly thrust himself into Sasuke in one single movement and Sasuke saw white.

“Ah!” Sasuke yelped at the sudden intrusion, but he quickly adjusted to the familiar girth inside of him. Sasuke’s slick and earlier stretching made Naruto’s cock slide in easily. It was familiar. Stretching Sasuke’s hole, filling him up.

Full.

Sasuke felt so incredibly full. He sobbed at the feeling of it all, of being so tightly stretched over the familiar cock of his alpha. His.

Naruto slowly withdrew from Sasuke, and Sasuke whimpered louder, trying as best he could to wrap his legs around Naruto’s waist and keep him inside. He didn’t want to feel empty again. Didn’t want-

“You’re such a greedy little cockslut aren’t you?” Naruto said as he pushed back in slowly.

“Yes! Yes yes yes. Don’t fucking stop.” Sasuke panted as Naruto began to slowly thrust in and out of his omega. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips, and Sasuke realized this whole time Naruto hadn’t kissed him, not really. Sasuke hummed as he opened his mouth to let Naruto into his, and their tongues tangled. Naruto carefully mapped out Sasuke’s teeth and gums with his tongue and Sasuke groaned as he sucked on Naruto’s lips.

Sasuke desperately hooked his legs around Naruto’s hips, trying as best as he could to force his alpha in and out of him.

“You take it so well, Sas.” Naruto murmured against Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke shook. “You always take my huge cock so well. God I wish you could see yourself.” Naruto moved down from his lips which had grown swollen from all the attention and moved down to Sasuke’s neck, where he began to suck and nibble on the cords in the skin there. “Gonna fuck you so good.” He muttered between sucking and kissing the skin of Sasuke’s throat. “Gonna fill you up with my seed. Breed you real good babe.” Naruto's thrusts were slowly becoming faster and faster. "You're so fucking beautiful." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's hair and tilting his head down. "Look at me. Open your eyes."

Sasuke hadn't realized he'd closed them.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke was met directly with cerulean boring into him. The gingerbread scent was so strong… He wanted to please Naruto. Wanted them to both feel good.

"I love you." The words tumbled out, and Naruto's eyes widened minutely. His hips seemed to pick up speed from the words alone.

"I love you too, baby." Naruto said, pressing their foreheads together as he continued to push in and out of Sasuke. "I love you so much...God you're beautiful."

Sasuke purred at the praise and clamped his legs around Naruto's waist even more tightly.

"You're so hot baby." Naruto went back to his one sided dirty talk. "Like an oven in there. Swear to god you were custom made for me. God you're so wet. You're amazing. Absolutely amazing. Made for me, made to be my bitch, swear to God." Sasuke laughed just a little bit, because Naruto was so sappy all the time, even buried all the way inside his ass.

"Want your knot...Please." Sasuke muttered, because he was incredibly full, feeling Naruto's cock ram into his stomach _(That’s how big he was!)_ , but it wasn't enough.

"You got it babe." Naruto grinned, and Naruto's hard thrusts stopped as he slowly pulled out until nothing but his head was left inside Sasuke.

This was Sasuke's favorite part. Nothing ever felt better than this moment during heat sex. It was a thing Naruto liked to do. Liked to pull all the way out before impaling Sasuke, knot and all, in one fell swoop.

Naruto pressed forwards suddenly, and Sasuke's hips jerked as he let out a startled moan. He felt the knot slowly pressing forwards, stretching him even further than before. Wider and wider...Huge. Full.

Suddenly Sasuke felt himself tighten again and he knew the entire knot was inside of him.

He had thought he had been full before, but it was nothing, _nothing_ compared to a full on knot. Every time he took Naruto's knot, it always amazed Sasuke how much better it felt. Shocked him that he'd felt full without it.

"You're always so big." Sasuke said, giving an experimental thrust of his hips. It seemed to hit that One Spot inside of him and all of a sudden Sasuke was shuddering and shouting at the feeling. Taking in the knot meant that Naruto could finally reach the most sensitive part of Sasuke.

"You're always so tight." Naruto chided, giving a small thrust, right up against the point in Sasuke that had him seeing white. Sasuke couldn't help but tighten his grip on Naruto's shoulders, nails digging into tough skin as he sobbed. "You're always so beautiful. People would be so jealous of me if they knew. Knew what you looked like in heat. Should show you off more. Take you to the club, have you ride my cock on public display. You're so pretty. God I need to show you off more."

"Move...please." Sasuke said, face flushing with the embarrassing amount of pride Naruto's words caused.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Naruto said, as he began thrusting as fast as he could.

"Oh! Ah! Mmmm!" Sasuke moaned as Naruto continued to press up against the perfect spot, slamming into it, rubbing against it. He felt so wet.

"Gonna make you even wetter with my cum." Naruto said. "Gonna suck your tits and fill you to the fucking brim. You want to have my pups you fucking bitch?"

Sasuke was past the point of speaking and could only vigorously nod. God yes he wanted to be filled up, wanted Naruto leaking out of him _days_ after. It felt amazing, being so full, with Naruto's alpha ocean scent enveloping him. Sasuke tossed his head back again and did his best to show he wanted Naruto to touch his mark again. Through wet lashes Sasuke saw Naruto's feral grin widen at his offer.

Naruto didn't lick his gland, didn't bite it. He merely took his pointer finger and pressed it as hard as he could.

Sasuke came while seeing white.

He clamped down around Naruto's member, feeling even fuller than before as he came, shuddering and shooting cum across his stomach and Naruto's chest. He screamed as Naruto continued to thrust into him, deeper and deeper. It wasn't enough. Wasn't enough!

"Cum inside. Please." Sasuke whined, legs still pushing Naruto in as best he could. "Want to feel it inside."

Naruto was already nearing the end it seemed, as his thrusts became more and more violent and uncoordinated. Naruto pushed in as deep as he could, and suddenly Sasuke felt his insides becoming wetter, being coated with Naruto's spunk. Breeding him. Sasuke couldn't suppress the whimper that followed.

Sasuke felt Naruto begin to soften inside of him, his knot still keeping him firmly held inside. Sasuke began to purr, satisfied with the fucking he'd just had. He loved the feeling of Naruto staying in him, even after he was satiated.

“I can see it in you.” Naruto said, laughing. “Look, your stomach’s bigger.” He poked Sasuke’s stomach which, indeed seemed to be stretched out from Naruto’s alpha dick as well as his seed, and Sasuke squirmed.

"Mmm." Sasuke hummed. "Thanks."

"No problem babe." Naruto said, draping himself over Sasuke's muscled chest. "What are alphas for?"

"Yeah." Sasuke teased. "Other than good sex, what _are_ you for?"

"Hey!" Naruto said, mock anger in his voice. "Don't forget who's in charge here!"

"Pfft." Sasuke said. "Me?"

"Wh- You know what I was alluding to!"

"Sorry. Heat makes me stupid. Remind me." Sasuke drawled with a smirk, purposefully clenching around the knot that was slowly shrinking inside of him.

"Mmm…” Naruto released a muffled groan before thrusting gently in retaliation. “Maybe I will." Naruto laughed. "But not right now. Needa rest."

"For round two?" Sasuke said, carding his hands through his alpha's hair as he lay on his chest.

"Yeah. For round two." Naruto muttered.

"I hope you know I'm making you take work off tomorrow." Sasuke said. Naruto's hair felt so soft.

Naruto chuckled. It sounded like a windchime. "Oh Sasuke. Of course. What am I gonna do? Leave you to deal with your heat alone?"

Sasuke smirked. "Well earlier you actually said-"

"That was the heat of the moment and you know it." Naruto said, sticking his tongue out before looking up at Sasuke as Sasuke continued to run fingers through his hair. "I missed you, ya know."

Sasuke felt his eyes widen, before softening into an affectionate smirk. "It wasn't even a full day, loser."

"I know! I just miss you all the time Sasuke!" Naruto whined, pushing himself up off Sasuke's chest to look directly down into his omega's grey eyes. Not for the first time, Sasuke wondered where the stereotypes surrounding alphas came from. They were just as whiny as omegas.

Still, Sasuke felt his chest clench at the smile Naruto was beaming down at him.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah well this idiot is bonded to you for life, bastard.”  Naruto said, smiling softly. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back.

"Can you pull out yet?" Sasuke muttered. Now that his heat had calmed down for at least a few hours and his cock was well spent, Naruto's knot was starting to feel less and less pleasurable.

"Yeah, one sec." Naruto said, before carefully pulling out with a wet _pop!_ Sasuke couldn't help but shiver at the feeling as Naruto's cock pulled out of him. "Want me to clean you up?" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, sleepily. He didn't admit it, but he loved it when Naruto took care of him.

Naruto came back with a warm, wet washcloth. “Lift up your legs.” He said. Sasuke obeyed, and Naruto carefully wiped away the cum that was oozing out of Sasuke’s well used hole _(Not without causing a few half there whimpers)_ , before wiping down both of their chests and going to hang the washcloth in the bathroom.

Naruto came back in and all but collapsed on the bed next to his mate. Sasuke knew he still stunk of heat, and that it was nowhere near done, but both of them needed to rest for now, while his body was calmed. Still…

“Naruto.” Sasuke muttered.

“Hm?” Naruto said, lazily turning to face Sasuke.

“Scent me?” Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow and stretching his arms up, knowing the glands in his wrist would make his scent waft through the air.

“You’re so demanding in heat.” Naruto chuckled, as he scooted over and rubbed up against Sasuke. “Was gonna do it anyways.” Sasuke breathed in deeply through his nose, inhaling the ocean, the gingerbread, the warmth, the _alpha_ that was Naruto. He let their scents mingle comfortingly.

“You’re way worse in a rut.” Sasuke muttered as he sniffed at Naruto’s scent gland in his neck, nuzzling against it as Naruto rubbed his face in Sasuke’s gland on his neck.

“You smell so good. Like. All the time. You smell amazing.” Naruto muttered.

“It’s because we’re meant for each other, genius.” Sasuke said, rubbing his wrists all over Naruto’s back. He sniffed the air and sighed in satisfaction at the now suitabley mingling scents. Sasuke’s scent _(Naruto always said he smelled like winter, and mint, but not wintermint)_ mixed into his alpha’s, marking him as he himself was marked.

“I love you Sasuke.” Naruto muttered into the junction of Sasuke’s neck and shoulder. Sasuke still couldn’t suppress the butterflies the words always caused to fill his stomach.

“I love you too.” Sasuke said. It was true. He loved Naruto so much. “Let’s go to bed now.” He said.

“Mmkay.” Naruto said, happily. He reluctantly moved away from the wonderful scent of Sasuke’s scent gland, and lay down next to his mate. Sasuke rolled into Naruto’s arms and allowed himself to be wrapped up in his alpha’s arms and his scent.

“G’night.” Naruto muttered.

Sasuke was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are requested and in high demand!


End file.
